


Favor

by Ixora_xin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Calling In Favors, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Favors, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of homophobia, One Shot, Post-Wedding, Weddings, request, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-20 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixora_xin/pseuds/Ixora_xin
Summary: “I need a favor.”“Sure, I guess.”“I need you to propose to me.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is requested by @miroh_mv on Twitter

_ “I need a favor.” _

Those are the first few words that he hears coming out of Seungmin’s mouth the moment he had taken his seat and there’s not even a single _ hello _. He wishes that he was joking, but unfortunately for him, he isn’t and Changbin isn’t sure whether to be angry and call him out on it or to brush it off and respond to that.

“Sure, I guess.”

In the end, he decides that the latter would be the best option. Throughout his years of experience in dealing with the other, he had come to realize that it’s incredibly rare for Seungmin to ask for favors without any clear reasons and he has no reason to doubt that this time is just as urgent as any other times he had asked.

“I need you to propose to me.”

If Changbin was drinking, he would’ve spat it out right then like one of the characters in tv shows to dramatize the moment, but he’s glad he’s not. In fact, he’s glad that he chose against ordering something before sitting down because he would probably have no appetite for it after hearing that.

_ “What?” _

Seungmin only smiles that godforsaken smile that he _ knows _Changbin is so deeply enamoured by as though he had expected that reply, as though he had just been waiting for him to ask the very exact question just so he can actually move on to his next course of action.

“I have a reason,” he says. _ Of course he does _ and Changbin waits for him to continue. “Remember _ Hwang Yeji _?” 

Of course Changbin remembers _ Hwang Yeji _. She’s one of Seungmin’s many classmates from the same prestigious university in which Seungmin’s parents had pressured and pushed him to attend and graduate from years before, which in turn had greatly damaged the younger’s mental health. Thinking back on it makes Changbin’s blood boils in anger, but he reminds himself that it’s all in the past now. 

Doesn’t Yeji’s parents own a trading business, though?

“What about her?”

“My dad wants me to marry her.”

Again, Changbin is glad that he’s not drinking or eating anything because not only would he would’ve spat it out, he probably would have broken a glass or drop the spoon and dirties his clothes if he is to have anything in his hands. That doesn’t mean that everything is alright, though. In fact, things are much less than _ alright _.

“I thought you didn't want to marry.”

“I don’t, especially not to _ her _ or any other girls.”

_ Unsurprising _ . It’s not as though Changbin is unaware of the fact that Seungmin has little to no interest in people of the opposite sex. It’s not that he hates them, no. It’s just that Seungmin just can’t seem to find any _ romantic _ interest with anyone of the opposite sex. All of his relationships with them had either ended up being _ platonic _ or just weren’t meant to be, lasting for only a few weeks. 

There was _ one _ relationship in which lasted for more than two years, however. One in which made Seungmin realize that he likes _ guys _ , that he’s _ different _ from most of those around him yet makes him so _ happy _ . But his parents didn’t take it so lightly. They were judgmental, hateful and very much _ against _ it, but Seungmin didn’t care, because he was happy. 

But that happiness didn’t last long, because soon, he announced to break up. Changbin is unsure of the reason as to _ why _ , but he’s certain that he has his own reasons for it, reasons in which Changbin wished he had chosen to tell him rather than to hide it. It hurts him, to not know the reason as to why they had broken up, but Changbin doesn’t hold it against him, because Seungmin said to _ trust _ him and he did.

“But why me?”

He asks. He _ has _ to ask. If Seungmin simply wishes to have a fake marriage in front of his parents and the public, then asking one of their friends would have sufficed. There’s no need for it to be specifically _ him _.

“Wouldn’t it be weird since I’m your ex?”

“No, that’s exactly why it _ has _to be you.”

Changbin looks perplexed at that, his head tilted to the side as the gears in his head begins to turn, trying to make sense of the reason behind Seungmin’s conclusion. 

“My parents wouldn’t question it if it’s you, because we’ve dated before and they know you. They know that we loved each other.” He reasons.

_ But what if I still love you? _Is something that Changbin wants to ask, but he refrains from doing so, unwilling to be the cause for the atmosphere to grow awkward and to cause things to head towards an unfavorable direction, although this current situation is not very favorable either.

“It’s not like they knew we broke up since we still see each other,” he continues. “_ As friends, _of course. They suspected we did, but they’ve got no proof to back that up other than the lack of hand-holding and public display of affection, not that there’s much in the first place.”

There’s not much that Changbin can argue about that. Seungmin had never been too comfortable showing affection publicly outside of hand holding and hugs, all too aware of the stares and judgements people all around them would give. If not for the way they look and act around one another, then one wouldn’t even be able to tell that they were dating. 

That’s when things start to fall into place for Changbin. 

“_ Ah _.”

Seungmin’s lips curl into another one of his adorable little smile. The way his eyes light up in delight makes him look like a puppy who has just gotten its treat, and it’s not hard to imagine a tail wagging behind him with the way he’s staring at him.

“I knew you’d get it.”

He does indeed, but the question is whether or not Changbin agrees to help Seungmin over his family feud, so he decides to do a scaling on both the pros and cons. 

Surely, Changbin doesn’t wish to see Seungmin getting himself into a loveless marriage, especially when he’s certain that his parents had picked _ Hwang Yeji _ out of everyone due to the fact that they could gain a business advantage if their son is to marry the beloved daughter of the _ Hwangs. _ On the other hand, is it really worth it for Changbin to break his heart a second time just to help out his ex who left him without truly explaining why?

“I’m not sure, it might be a bad idea.”

That is Changbin’s honest thought. Anything could go wrong if they are to be found out and Changbin is hesitant on risking it. Moreover, their friends would surely disagree with Seungmin’s plan _ and _ chide him if he is to agree.

“Binnie, _ please _. You’re the only one that can help.”

Now, for Seungmin to use that nickname against him is severely unfair. It’s not as though Seungmin’s the only one who calls him that, since all of their friends call him by the same nickname. But there’s just something about the way it rolls off his tongue that has Changbin’s heart _ racing _ and makes him wants to relent. 

“_ Please _, Binnie, just this once.”

All it takes is for Seungmin to show him a pair of puppy eyes for him to give in, after a little bit of an inner struggle.

_ “ _ Fine, _ but I’m going to regret this.” _

**. . .**

“Bin!” Chan’s voice booms loud within the room, causing anyone who hears it to either flinch or cower in fear as they’re all too familiar with what an angry Chan is like, and it’s certainly far from _ nice _. 

“What’s the meaning of this?”

The oldest within the room looms over the person in question, who has his back pressed against the couch and staring back against a pair of furrowed eyes. 

“What’s the meaning of what?” Changbin questions, a look of genuine confusion spreads out across his face.

_ “This!” _

A phone is shoved up against his face soon after Chan had exclaimed loudly. On the screen features a video that has been sent to Chan’s mailbox by someone named _ Bambam _, who he recognizes to be one of Chan’s many, many friends that often hangs out over at their shared apartment, but that’s not important.

He taps into the video to check out its content, seeing as it’s what Chan intends him to do. It doesn’t take five seconds into the video for him to realize just what it is about ; _ His public proposal to Seungmin_.

_ There Changbin stood in the centre of the stage of what looks like a party, surrounded by large crowds of people that were attending, all eyes on him as he smiled at the man before him who he could recognize as Kim Seungmin, his ex. Next to him stood the heroine of the party, Hwang Yeji, who Seungmin’s parents had chosen to be his bride. _

_ Murmurs were heard as Changbin lowered to his knee, the hand that was previously hidden within his pocket now pulled in front of him to reveal a small box and within that box hid a diamond ring, which was soon revealed into the public’s eyes as he shot off the question: “Seungmin, will you marry me?” _

_ Gasps and disapprovals were heard as the crowd went into chaos. Seungmin’s parents were yelling, hysteric, but Seungmin could care less as he happily announced, “I do!” _

The screen abruptly cuts off to black.

The screen of the phone disappears from his view and is instead, replaced with Chan’s furious face, demanding for an explanation in regards to the video. 

“So?”

A nervous chuckle escapes Changbin’s lips, his eyes wandering in seek of help from the rest of their housemates but as he expected, neither one of them returns his gaze, Minho keeping his eyes glued onto his own phone whereas Hyunjin fumbles around with the string of his hoodie. None of them wants to deal with a furious Chan, after all.

_ News sure spread fast though, didn’t it? _

“About that. There’s a reason for it-”  
  


“_ And? _”

Changbin swallows, feeling as though there’s a heavy lump in his throat as he tries to find the right words to explain his current situation without further agitating the other. _ See, Seungmin and I are in a fake relationship, there’s not gonna be a marriage. _He can’t just say that now, can he?

“And we, uh.. We got back together..?” 

Chan furrows his eyebrows at that, a clear look of distrust and disbelief shown via his expression. 

“** _Changbin_ ** _ .” _ He warns and Changbin throws his hands up in surrender, refusing to engage in an argument or worse, a fight with the older.

“It’s fake! Seungmin’s parents want him to marry Yeji and he asked me for help so I did!”

“You _ what? _”

So here he is, down on his knees on the floor, explaining to Chan what had happened prior to this which leads up to this very moment, from the text he had received from Seungmin asking to meet up to the point of their public proposal to the now viral video taken of said proposal. 

As he had expected, Chan is _ furious _ about his decision, disagreeing and disapproving on what they had done while Minho nods in agreement. Hyunjin comments that he’s an _ idiot _ and well, Changbin can’t deny the fact that he is one. _ An idiot who’s hopelessly in love with his ex. _

Of course, his friends only have the best of intentions at heart. He understands where they are coming from, very clearly so, because by helping Seungmin, he’s allowing his heart to undergo a second round of heartache and pain and by the _ very same person, _ no less. Minho calls him pathetic, and Changbin doesn’t argue with that. 

**. . .**

“Dude, seriously, what the fuck?” 

That’s the fifth time Seungmin has heard Felix repeat that very same sentence now and it’s starting to really, _ really _ tug on his nerves. 

“Stop it.”

Seungmin frowns, directing a glare towards the Aussie’s attention, his fork falling onto the plate with a clatter. He had expected a reaction such as this ever since the video went viral, but for Felix to keep repeating the same words over and over again is undeniably very _ annoying _ , especially when he has yet to ask him anything, his words playing like a broken record of _ what the fucks. _

“You’re being annoying.”

“That’s not even the issue here!” Felix exclaims, to Seungmin’s frustration. “What the fuck, Seungmin? What the flying _ fuck? _ Didn’t you break up with him? So _ what the fuck?!” _

“_ God help me I will shut you up myself if I have to.” _

_ Breathe. Inhale, exhale. _ Seungmin has to keep his composure, to keep in mind not to let his anger get the best of him because anger is something in which he is not in need of at this very moment. Anger will only make things worse and that is the least of what he wants to happen.

“Yes I did break up with him.” Seungmin finally responds, the headache caused by his irritance slowly easing away as he focuses on keeping his cool.

“Then _ why? _” 

_ Because I love him _. Those are the first four words that ran through his mind, but those words left unspoken. He has no rights to those words. After all, he is the one who had asked for them to break up, simply because he couldn’t handle the judgemental looks his parents gave him.

“Because…”

“Because you still like him.”

Their eyes shift towards the other person who had just entered the room, Felix’s lips curling up into a bright smile as pink comes into his view, his displeasure from before disappearing in an instant, as though it hadn’t been there in the first place.

“Innie, you’re back!”

Jeongin smiles in response to being addressed, but his attention soon returns onto Seungmin, who looks away in hopes that it would suffice in hiding him and his true feelings away, hoping that no one would be able to gouge out the fact that he still loves his ex. That he truly regretted having broken up with him.

“Min...”

“Don’t.” 

Seungmin cuts him off with a frown, a clear refusal to hear whatever it is that Jeongin had wanted to say, unwilling to hear the truth in which he knows of out of the younger’s lips. He knows that he could’ve simply been honest with Changbin instead of putting himself through something like this, all the while knowing that it would hurt the both of them in the process of it.

“I know, okay. I know.” 

His hushed whispers are heard by the two, although Jeongin is reluctant of letting it up so easily, but the look Felix gives him convinces him to keep silent. He _ wants _ to trust Seungmin, and although Seungmin has done so many things in which makes Jeongin reluctant to do so, this being one of those things, he’ll trust him if _ Felix _ does. Felix clearly does, so he will too.

There’s a tap on Seungmin’s shoulder, successfully grabbing his attention away from the thoughts that clouds his mind which buzzes away like a tornado that has him sinking deeper and deeper into a dark pit of negativity with every passing seconds. 

“You’re fucking stupid, you know that?” 

There’s a sigh and a nod of the head. Seungmin doesn’t need Felix to say that for him to know that he is one. _One_ _idiot in love_. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

_ He sure hopes so _ . Seungmin really hopes that he’s doing the right thing, although he knew deep down that he had already made a mess of things between him and Changbin the moment he decided to push forward with his little _ favor _. 

**. . .**

“So when’s the marriage?”

This time, Changbin has unfortunately choked on his drink and begins to have a coughing fit in which earns him a look of concern from his _ supposed _ fiancé who’s seated next to him, looking perplexed as to whether or not he should do something to help the choking man. 

Jisung, the perpetrator of the question, only stares wide-eyed, unbothered by the little chaos that unfolds right before him, hoping to receive an answer to the question he had just shot off which took them off guard.

“So?”

“I told you there’s no marriage!”

Changbin manages to squeeze out between his coughing fits, his throat burning from the rough friction of water getting stuck in his throat, too caught up in his attempt of correcting Jisung’s statement to have realized Seungmin’s grimace at his heavy refusal to the question.

“I know you say it’s fake and all but,” the spoon clinks against the plate as Jisung stabs at what is left of his piece of cake. “You can’t just make a huge proposal like that and _ not _ get married.”

This isn’t part of the plan, a look of genuine confusion crossing his face as he stares at Jisung for an answer.

“What do you mean?” 

Changbin is to propose to Seungmin in front of his parents and others to garner attention, making it impossible for his parents to try and set him up with anyone else for their own gain as it will be widespread news that their son is _ gay _. Once the deed is over and done with, they are to break up their engagement and return to their respective lives.

That _ is _ the plan, isn’t it?

“Min, you tell him.”

Changbin turns his attention to Seungmin, his eyes seeking for _ answers _ in which Jisung has just said Seungmin holds, although it doesn’t seem as though he is all too eager to be the one to reveal whatever it is that needs to be said.

“Seungmin?”

He sighs, “I know I said this is all fake and _ it is _, but I don’t think it’s possible for us to break off the engagement, I’m sorry.”

There’s a mixture of feelings swirling within his chest upon hearing the news. Confusion, anger, sadness, _ relief _, feelings in which clashes against one another and sets his heart on fire, in conflict. 

“That’s not part of our agreement.”

Seungmin can tell that Changbin is trying his best to keep his voice level-headed as to not alarm him and worsen the situation, despite his own feelings. It has always been like that, with Changbin caring more of how _ Seungmin _ feels rather than how _ he _ feels, and it guilts him to no end, even though he knows that what he is doing is _ terrible _ , because he doesn’t actually want their relationship to end, even if it’s fake. He doesn’t want _ them _ to end.

So, Seungmin apologizes yet again.

“I know, I’m sorry, but Jisung’s right. We can’t just cancel the agreement, not after that big reveal in front of my parents and their friends. They’ll know it’s fake if we don’t proceed with it and then my parents would find excuses that’ll cover it up, then force me into another arranged marriage.”

The explanation didn’t make a single sense yet at the same time, he understands where Seungmin is coming from. If Changbin had decided to ask Jisung about it, he would have said that it didn’t make a single sense to Jisung either. The first part, perhaps so, but the second part was very much unnecessary. 

It answered his question, but it doesn’t ease away Changbin’s worries or conflict in the least. In fact, it only increases it, unsure if he actually wants to go through with a wedding, to actually be _ married _ to Seungmin, even if it will not be officially recognized in Korea.

“Seungmin, I really don’t think I can do it.”

The way the younger’s face falls tugs at something within his heart, making him want to retract his previous statement and just go with whatever it is that Seungmin had planned despite his rationale, but he stands firm. He _ has _ to.

“_ I see _ ”, Changbin feels his resolve weakening upon hearing how weak and hesitant Seungmin sounds, a troubled look painted across his features as his brain desperately racks up ways to make the situation work, and it makes Changbin feels _ horrible _. It is never his intention to make Seungmin feel so conflicted when his only wish is to see the other happy and contented. 

“This will be a problem, but I guess I’ll find a way..”

“I’ll do it.”

Changbin’s words takes him aback. _ He’ll do what? _ Seungmin furrows his eyebrows in confusion, his lips parts just slightly as he tries to find the right words to say, but nothing comes out other than a soft, “ _ what?” _

“I’ll do it, the marriage.”

Jisung looks taken aback by the suddenness of it all as well, silence soon falling over the three of them as they let Changbin’s words linger in the air for a bit longer. 

His decision on the matter is more of something made by the heart rather than his mind, his feelings towards Seungmin overpowering his rationale that screams at him to _ end _ this stupid little pretense that he has gotten himself into, even though he could’ve avoided all of this in the first place. He could end this now, but he chooses against it.

“Are you sure?” Seungmin questions, full of doubt.

“I’m sure.” _ Not really. _ But the last part is left unsaid. 

Jisung only hums, unwilling to get himself tangled up further within the two’s web of chaos, but he silently prayed that everything will turn out well for the two, that their little dishonesty that caused all of this in the first place wouldn’t bring about the end of them.

**. . .**

“You’re so fucking stupid.” 

How many times had he heard that very same sentence today? He lost count, but never once had he tries to reflect that statement. After all, they aren’t wrong. He really is stupid to have agreed to go through with the wedding, even though he could’ve just said _ no _, but he didn’t. So here he stands in front of a mirror in a black suit with Chan and Hyunjin helping him style his hair and doll him up for the occasion..

“Can’t believe you’re marrying before me, and it’s not even real.”

Chan grumbles, his displeasure heard loud and clear to everyone that is within the room. Changbin doesn’t blame him, seeing as he had been putting up with his stupidity and mistakes for the past few weeks. In fact, he’s grateful of the fact that he is even willing to do so much as help him through this wedding, acting as his _ best man _. 

“Give him a break, you’ve been nagging forever.” 

Minho cuts into their conversation with a sigh, dropping a bunch of snacks onto the couch and throwing one towards Changbin’s direction in which he catches onto rather easily. 

“It’s still a wedding, even if it’s fake.”

Hyunjin agrees, “Minho’s got a point.”

As much as Changbin hates to admit it, he does. Even if the wedding ceremony is nothing but a show to their parents and friends, it is something that is of utmost important to Seungmin’s future and possibly his, too. Dampening the mood with any sorts of negativity isn’t an option, even to Changbin, as he has to look his best and be on his best for this day, even if it might be rather hard to do so with the way Chan constantly reminds him of how much of a mistake this entire elaborated plan is.

So, he tunes out their voices and instead focuses on the good things that is to happen today. _ For once _, he allows himself to lose himself in the idea that Seungmin perhaps returns his feelings, that everything is as how it should be if they hadn’t broken up years before, that this is the happy ending that the two of them had so desperately reached out for, that everything that is happening isn’t fake, just for today.

Just for today, so he can smile one of genuine happiness in front of others.

**. . .**

“Congratulations.”

The bitterness is perfectly conveyed through text even without having to hear those words coming out of his parents’ mouths itself. They had chosen against attending Changbin and Seungmin’s wedding ceremony which was held last week, but thankfully, they had alternative plans and instead, had taken a video of the entire ceremony and sent it to Seungmin’s parents as _ proof _. With this, they have nothing left to say, nothing left to do with Seungmin’s life choices. 

With this, Changbin’s job is done and there’s nothing left of a reason for them to keep up with their pretenses. 

“That’s it then.” Changbin shifts from his seat, a long sigh slipping past his lips as he stares at the phone in hand. “You got what you wanted.”

It leaves a bitter aftertaste in his mouth to have to say it out loud. His heart feels like a thousand needles had stabbed into it, left to slowly bleed itself to death as he tries to contain his tears and screams of pain for the sake of protecting his own dignity. 

He should be glad that this is over, that there is no more need for him to act as his ex’s pretend husband any longer. They could return to being just friends and live through their own respective lives without worrying of Seungmin’s parents bothering Seungmin any longer.

But why is it that he feels so _ hollow _?

None of them speaks, allowing the silence to envelope them as they stare at one another, Changbin hoping that somehow, one way or another, his feelings can be conveyed through his gaze alone, although he knows that it’s impossible, because their relationship isn’t real, based off on only a simple _ favor _. 

“Bin, we’re leaving.”

Minho’s voice shatters their silence, catching both of their attention as Changbin responds with an “okay, hyung.”

“Binnie, wait.” Seungmin’s voice stops him in his tracks, keeping him glued on the chair as he directs all their attention to him. 

Changbin waits. For what, he’s unsure of, but he waits, but not before he had turned to Minho and gestures for him to leave before him.

Silence once again falls upon them with Seungmin fiddling with the hem of his shirt, hoping to calm his nerves as his mind racks for the right words to say, hoping that he could somehow convey what is needed to be said without angering the other. The realization of how tensed and scared he is only hits when he flinches from Changbin sighing.

“Seungmin, what-”  
  


“I’m sorry.” 

That is the only thing Seungmin could come up with. _ I’m sorry _. Thinking back on it, it might have not been the greatest of ideas, but it’s too late to take it back now.

“This entire thing is a dumb idea, we shouldn’t have done this.” 

For some reason, it feels as though Seungmin’s mouth is moving on its own. Those aren’t what he wanted to say, but still, it leaves his lips effortlessly, his true feelings and thoughts of this entire situation. 

“This is just fucking stupid. It’s not fucking worth it. Just- _ This _. With you.”

_ What does he mean? _ The words that are spoken by Seungmin doesn’t make any sense. Nothing about their situation had made any sense to Changbin. Their current situation, Seungmin’s favor - None of it, and Changbin could feel the anger that he had tried so hard to suppress beginning to boil, slowly but surely seeping out of its lid despite him trying his best to keep it contained.

“Why didn’t you just say no?”

That’s his breaking point.

“What do you mean why I didn’t say no? You’re the one who wanted to do this!” Changbin snaps. “I just did what you asked! And I did say no but you said- Fuck. What the fuck, Seungmin?” 

Seungmin feels _bad_. He knows, he was the one who wanted all of this to happen. He was the one who _begged_ Changbin to agree to everything up until now, knowing just how to get the other to agree with him and yet he feels _angry_, of the fact that Changbin wasn’t firm enough on his own decision, of the fact that he came up with such a stupid plan, of the fact that he can’t even tell the other that he _still_ _loves him_.

“I’m sorry.”

He repeats weakly, his voice sounding as though it’s about to break any second if he is to say anything else, his tears already threatening to fall from the corner of his eye and it _ breaks _Changbin’s heart to see him like this. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this. I don’t want to marry Yeji but I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have asked you to do this, I shouldn’t have gotten you involved.” 

The tears he so desperately tries to hold back falls out like water flowing out a broken dam, his sobs echoing within his ears and Changbin wants to do nothing but throw his anger away and wrap his arms around Seungmin in a hug, to wipe away his tears and reassure him that everything is fine even if it is not.

“God I’m so fucking stupid, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, Binnie, I’m sorry.” He sobs, burying his face into his palms in an attempt of hiding his tears. “I’m sorry I thought of you when they told me to marry Yeji. I just- I just- I broke up with you but I just keep thinking about you and- I’m sorry.”

Seungmin’s words feels like a heavy slap to Changbin’s face, one in which had frozen in place as his mind desperately tries to process the information that he has just received, trying to make sense of his words that sounds jumbled up from his crying. But regardless of how he thinks about it, the only conclusion he could come up with is that _ Seungmin thinks about him, _ that when his parents announces his future bride, the first thing Seungmin thought of was _ him, his ex, Seo Changbin. _

“Ha.. haha..”

Feeling conflicted on the subject, Changbin only laughs. _ What an idiot _, those words applies to the both of them.

“Seungmin.” Changbin calls, prying Seungmin’s hands away from his face so that he could properly meet his gaze, eye to eye. “Seungmin, it’s okay.”

“It’s not! It’s not okay! Nothing’s okay, Binnie. I fucked up, I shouldn’t have-”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Changbin hushes him, cupping his cheeks and brushing away the younger’s tears with his thumbs, catching the other off guard as he finally falls silent.

Inhaling deeply, Changbin continues, “I’m not gonna lie, I’m pissed. I’m mad at you.” And Seungmin doesn’t blame him one bit. “I shouldn’t have agreed to any of this, I shouldn’t have to sacrifice my own feelings for the sake of someone else, but you know what? It’s fine. I’m mad, but it’s fine.”

Seungmin’s lips parts to speak, but Changbin doesn’t allow him to.

“You’re right, this entire fucking situation is fucking stupid and I’m _ mad _, but it’s also my fault because I said yes, and you’re telling me that we could’ve avoided all of this if we had just been honest.”

_ “What?” _

This time, it’s Seungmin’s turn to look confused, his mind unable to catch up with what Changbin is talking about, unsure of what exactly the older is on about, and Changbin only sighs.

“The only reason I even agreed on the first place is ‘cause I don’t want you to marry Yeji.” Changbin pauses to exhale another sigh. “I couldn’t forget about you either.”

With that sentence, everything clicks into place, and Seungmin’s tears only increases as he begins to sob once again, his guilt overpowering his entire body, the guilt of having broken up with Changbin because of his own fear of being judged, the guilt of getting Changbin involved in all of this, the guilt of having played with Changbin’s feelings in the process of it all. It _ burns _. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Binnie, I’m _ sorry- _”

Changbin’s response comes in the form of a hug, countering each and every one of Seungmin’s _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ with _ ‘it’s okay’ _. 

**. . .**

“So what’s up with you two?” 

Felix arches an eyebrow as he motions towards Seungmin and his phone, the gesture alone being more than enough of an indication that the Aussie is asking about his relationship with Changbin.

“Did you two make up?”

“Yeah,” is the reply that he gives, and Felix hums and nods in approval.

To say that the two _ made up _ is accurate, seeing as they still see each other and hang out as friends, although their relationship doesn’t go beyond that point, or at least not for the time being. After all, Changbin is still somewhat mad at Seungmin for everything and has yet to forgive him, and Seungmin has to make it up to him for it. But one thing’s for certain, they had cleared up their feelings for one another and had plans to continue seeing each other, as soon as they are both ready and cleared up every mistakes and misunderstandings that had happened between them.

Seungmin’s not sure how long that will take, but he’s willing to wait for Changbin. It’s the least he could do for a guy who has stayed by his side and waited for him all these years.

  
After all, it’s his turn to fulfill Changbin’s _ favor _.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for more writings/fics/AUs!
> 
> Twitter: @minminxora


End file.
